


First Impressions

by BleuWaters



Series: 800-word one-shots [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuWaters/pseuds/BleuWaters
Summary: Kageyama Tobio x reader one-shot. The sun is shining, the king is pouting and you are having a great- the king is pouting. THE KING IS POUTINNNNGG!!! (please excuse my Finding Nemo reference *bows*)





	

Your first meeting destroyed you and you knew yourself well enough to know that he was the one and that you would love him until the day you died.

He was tall and handsome and had gorgeous black hair and beautiful, dark eyes that seared into your soul when he looked at you.

“Kageyama-kun?”

“Nn?”

“What did you think the first time you saw me?” you ask him, fiddling absently with your (h/c) hair, twisting a lock around your finger. The warm summer sun feels good on your skin, and a breeze ruffles your sundress.

“You were just another person,” he replies, sucking on his milk box.

You shoot him a dull look.

“Really, Tobio-kun? That’s the best you can do?”

“Well, I’m not a love-at-first-sight kind of person like you are!” he exclaims, “It...it takes time for me to get c-close to...anybody…”

“Okay,” you say, and you crack a grin at how clever you feel, “Then what do you think of me now that you’re close to me?”

Kageyama’s eyes widen and he shrinks, bringing his knees up and lifting his box of milk up by his face. He looks legitimately frightened by the question.

You wait patiently, and he begins to mutter, looking pointedly away from you. You have to smile; sitting outside at the greenest park you’ve ever seen upon a picturesque checkered blanket with a basket between the two of you, and Tobio is curled up in an unsociable ball, sucking poutily on his milk box and refusing to look at you.

Great.

When he finishes muttering, you ask him to repeat himself because you didn’t hear.

“Never mind,” he says and you groan aloud, a big one that makes him rethink, “I-I just said that you’re...and that...I...with you.”

“Well, if you don’t want to tell me, fine,” you say, taking a sip of your favorite soda. As you lower the bottle, you blink and, this time, you’re the one that shrinks. Tobio kneels directly in front of you, an...agitated look on his face. He doesn’t quite look angry, but he certainly doesn’t look unbothered, and he leans in close. You lean back to compensate, going cross-eyed to keep his gaze.

“Well, don’t lean away,” he says, pulling you back up with a hand on the back of your neck, “Jeez, so troublesome.”

“I’M troublesome!?” you exclaim indignantly, letting out an annoyed huff, “How am I the troublesome one!? You’re the one that can’t give a straight answer!”

“You’re just like Hinata; you never shut up!”

Before you have a chance to retort, he crushes his lips to yours. Inexperience makes him regret his haste and he pulls back quickly, both of you cringing from the harsh sting. You say nothing, though you take a breath, and he tries again, far more careful this time, his mouth almost slack as it presses to yours. His lips are damp, but not disgustingly so, and gentle, though slightly chapped.

That’s much better, and you sigh softly through your nose, reaching up to coil your fingers in his amazing hair. It’s like silk against your hands.

You feel warmth blossom in your chest and you smile at Tobio as he pulls away, a slight knit between his brows and a generous dusting of pink over his cheeks. His tongue pokes out to taste the vanilla-mint gloss left on his lips.

“That was nice,” you whisper, and Tobio flushes a deep red, the tips of his ears turning the same shade, “It makes me happy.”

“...me, too…”

It was a chaste kiss and you loved that. It was also your and Kageyama’s first.

He lays down beside you and lays his head on your lap. With your fingers stroking through his hair, he closes his eyes. Blindly, he feels around for his milk and you reach it for him.

“Y’know, I still couldn’t catch that,” you say. Your Japanese has been coming along well but it doesn’t mean you can tell muffled words apart.

“Hm?”

“What you were saying a minute ago, about what you think of me.”

Tobio sits up so suddenly that his skull almost cracks against your chin.

He throws his milk to the ground, the force spraying it everywhere, and he shouts -no, roars- his sentence.

“I SAID YOU’RE PRETTY AND I REALLY LIKE SPENDING TIME WITH YOU!!!”

A blush takes no time in flooding your face and you smile slightly as his does the same yet again.

You place your hands on either side of his face and press a soft kiss to his pouting lips. He reaches up to place his hand over yours, and pushes his face against it, his eyes closed and that little line between his brows deepening. His cheeks are hot with embarrassment, and with good reason. He just screamed his feelings aloud in one of the busiest parks in Tokyo and heads did turn.

“Well okay then, no need to shout.”

**Author's Note:**

> plz leave lots of kudos and lots of comments :> i like talking to you guyyyyyyys


End file.
